


His Blue Streak

by Rose_Water_Gold



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Water_Gold/pseuds/Rose_Water_Gold
Summary: This is a fanfic that takes place after Quirin is free
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Tangled the series





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story Is my first one so please be gentle. Please forgive all the spelling errors and bad writing. (I'm only 11) These chapters are gonna be very short. I also already have this story on wattpad, so if you're a user of Wattpad, go check it out :D

Varian sat down next to his father. "Hey Dad, um." He mumbled. Quirin looked up. "I wanted to tell you that a lot of, um, things have happened while you were, encased." Varian smiled awkwardly. "And what's that?" Quirin asked absentmindedly. "Like.... me taking over the kingdom and being thrown into jail." He blurted. "Varian!" Quirin shouted. "I taught you better than that!" 

"I'm not the one who lied to the King's face!" Varian countered. "I want you to understand why I did it, Dad. I only did it to...Make you proud." Varian's voice faltered at the last few words. Varian sighed loudly. "Dad?" He look up at Quirin with wet eyes. "I'm... Sorry." He looked down and shuffled into his laboratory "Son!" Quirin called. Quirin groaned and sat up, walking to where his son's laboratory was. 

"Varian." Quirin knocked on his door. No one answered so he opened the door. "Varian?" He repeated himself. Quirin spotted something with his eyes. Something was rustling in a box of his son's inventions. "Show yourself!" he demanded. Out popped a grey fur ball. "Oh um hi Ruddiger." The racoon crooned as it circled around Quirin's legs. "Do you know where Varian is?"

Ruddiger waddled over to a figure. The figure was on the floor leaning back and forth. "Son?" Varian turned to face his father. "Dad, everyone in Corona hates me. I know I deserve their hate, because this is all my fault. My fault I encased you in amber. My fault I attacked Rapunzel on the day of the storm. My fault I made Ruddy a monster. My fault I kidnapped the queen. My fault I almost killed Cass and the Queen. My fault I was thrown in jail. Everything is MY FAULT!" He yelled crying of guilt and realization. 

"Son," Quirin started. "I need to tell you something. Something I should have told you a long time ago."


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this! This chapter is longer and a bit violent and graphic. I, honestly am not a fan of this chapter.

14 Years Ago

"A young couple in old corona had a baby. A boy." A cold voice said. "Ah. Quirin and Katherine?" Another voice said, though this one female. "No other person in Corona is pregnant, therefore we'd have to wait 9 months for another child!" The first voice said. "Calm yourself. This is the one I can feel it." The female voice laughed light heartily. "Tomorrow night we'll get the child." "I'll see you then, Gothel." "Yes, Ugh I have a toddler at the tower to take care of. Bye now." Mother Gothel took off as the male voice planned their scheme for the following night.

***

Meanwhile a new Mother stroked her newborn's hair. "Varian. His name is Varian." Katherine rocked her baby back and forth. Quirin smiled at his wife and new son. "It's perfect." he said. 

*** The next night

"I've planned it all. You will go tonight and take the baby, just as you did with the princess. Be careful." The male voice explained. "Oh darling, I'll be fine they won't know. Love you," Gothel waltzed out the door, with her cloak. 

***

"Goodnight Quirin." She yawned. "Goodnight, My love" Quirin replied, kissing Varian's head. The father took a last look of the child before walking over to their bed. Just as Quirin fell asleep, there was a crash. Quirin shot out of his bed when he heard his wife's screams. He only could see a figure rushing out the window. "Varian!" Katherine screamed. That's when the dad realized it. His son was gone. 

***

"Shut up!" Gothel moaned as she barged through the door. "Drug the ugly thing now." "Gladly." The cold voice replied. He walked over to a shelf full of potions and selected one from the top shelf. "This will silence the brat." He declared, disgusted. He shoved the potion down the baby's throat. Suddenly, Varian's cries quieted until they were soundless. The man pulled out something from a bag: The moon stone. He handed it to Gothel and she began to sing:

Wither and decay end this destiny Break these earthly chains and set the spirit free. The spirit free. 

The child instantly began to glow bright blue. His hair turned blue and the two laughed and smiled evilly at the baby. "I'll tell Rapunzel that she has a new baby brother." She cackled. "I'm taking him to the tower. I will see you soon."

***

Katherine started to cry. "V..v..arian." She whimpered. Quirin was furious. "Tell me what happened!" He yelled. "A woman broke through the window. She... She grabbed him before I could..." She stopped. He grabbed his sword and ran outside and hopped on his horse. He rode as fast as he could, somehow hoping he could catch up to the woman.

All of a sudden he saw a bright flash of blue from the forest. He was drawn toward the light. He galloped and tried to go faster and faster. "Varian!" He called in the distance. He arrived at a house flashing blue. The blue stopped and he heard evil laughing. He waited and soon a horse took off he silently followed, drawing his sword. He became within reaching distance with the other horse. The rider seemed unaware of his attendance. He hadn't done anything until he saw baby blue eyes stare at him, begging for help. Varian. "Give me my son!" He roared. The rider on the other horse jumped, startled by the yell. Quirin obviously had the upper hand, yet the woman continued to speed up. Quirin sliced her arm. She howled. She got out scissors and cut Varian's hair, if she couldn't have it no one could. Quirin thought she was harming his son and he slashed her other arm too. Once she was sure all the hair was gone, she threw the child into the bushes, knowing the father would stop for him. She continued to ride forward. Quirin stopped his horse and ran into the bushes. He found his son who was injured and bleeding, but still in one piece. He held him tight in his arms for what felt like forever. 

***

Once Gothel knew Quirin was off her track she took a long way back to the house. When she got there the man was about to leave. "Gothel!" He shouted. "I'm hurt. We need to end that boy now!" The man grunted. "He will pay for what he did to you, us! I'm going to kill the baby." Gothel nodded a suspicious grin crossing her face. 

***

Quirin returned to his wife sobbing uncontrollably. "Katherine, My love." He spoke softly. The woman looked up. A spark of hope lit up in her eyes as she rejoiced. "Varian! Quirin! You saved him! You saved our baby!" Katherine cried, but these were tears of joy. "I'm going to tell the king to send guards here, there is a villain on the loose. Take care of Varian." Katherine nodded. "Thank you." She smiled at her husband as she rocked back and forth with her baby. Quirin smiled and walked out the door to get the King.

***

The man rode across the woods into Old Corona. He had his sword ready. Ready to slice the child in half. When he arrived, he saw the mother holding her baby. After a few minutes she got up. This was his chance. He walked silently through the house until he reached the room with the baby. He was about to stab the baby in the heart when the mother came back. She ran in front of her child, and got impaled instead. She stared at the man with a question as if to say, "Why?" The man looked surprised to see the woman there. He quickly brushed it away as he remembered his target. He pulled out his sword aggressively, which was covered in blood. The mother pulled onto the man's leg, and grabbed his sword. She used every ounce of strength he had to stab him in the leg. after that she snapped the bloodied sword in half. The man angrily gave up and rode out before anyone would see him. 

***

The King himself came, remembering the night the princess was taken. "Over here." urged Quirin. He walked in and gasped. Tears formed in his eyes. "Katherine!" He yelled running over to his wife's lifeless body. There was blood all over the room, and obviously a fight. The King saw this and gasped as well. "Quirin, my old friend, I'm so sorry." He put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Quirin trudged over to Varian who also appeared to not be moving. "Please. Try. To. Save. Them." He begged. "Take them to the Hospital wing, Now!" The King ordered his guards. Quirin sat on the floor, crying his eyes out. 

*** A week later 

Quirin walked through the hospital wing doors. He walked past several patients. A nurse called his name and he followed her. She led him to two beds where the King was. "Quirin. I am so sorry, but only the young one survived." Quirin's heart sank yet lifted for different reasons. "My Royal Advisor, Nigel discovered that your son has some sort of moon powers." Quirin wondered if that was what the blue flash was. "I'm sorry for your loss." The King walked out of the room, Kingly. Quirin picked up his son and walked out. He would never let his son get hurt again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was not the best, but it was needed to set up the story. This was much better on words because this was 1,323 words which is way longer than the last one. Well hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, This was only 397 words....... Sorry. I am really bad at writing this, but I hope you like it. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
